1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current popular display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display (EPD).
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of OLEDs each including a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode, and each OLED emits light due to energy generated when excitons, generated by electrons and holes are combined, drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light.
Because the OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced as compared to the liquid crystal display. Further, because the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display is receiving attention as a next generation display device.
When the liquid crystal display or the organic light emitting display is used as a display device of, for example, a television, the size of a screen thereof may be relatively large. When the size of the liquid crystal display or the organic light emitting display is relatively large, a difference in the visual field increases according to whether a viewer views a center portion of the screen or views left and right sides of the screen.
To compensate for such difference in the visual field, it is possible to form a display device in a curved shape by bending the display device to have in a concave shape or a convex shape. The display device may be provided in a portrait format having greater vertical length than horizontal length and be bent along a vertical direction based on the viewer, or may be provided in a landscape format having less vertical length than horizontal length and be bent along a horizontal direction based on the viewer.
However, when forming the display device in a curved shape by bending the display device, a curvature radius of a protection film is limited such that there is a limit to the curvature radius desired by a user or a manufacturing company.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.